


【盾冬】Please, Please, Don't Go Away.

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>說好的宮口＋玄關PLAY</p><p>ABO設定、大盾A吧唧O</p><p>因為誤會大盾遲遲不標記自己是因為不愛自己的吧唧決定為了大盾好要離開他，結果大盾擋在門口不讓他走，他就說什麼 「不用在意我.....你可以去找更適合你的Omega......像雪倫......」</p><p>於是大盾就爆走了……大概就是這樣的PwP　</p><p>不小心太嗨寫太長了都破萬字了只好先分成上下兩段XD</p><p>注意：前面有些強制性，不過最後是兩情相悅的甜肉，吧唧軟軟的，大盾黑黑的，也就是說一如往常的無邏輯XD</p><p>能接受再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇巴恩斯曾經以為自己是世界上最悲慘的Omega。

巴奇一直偷偷愛著一個全世界最棒的Alpha，他最要好的朋友、從小一起長大的青梅竹馬、有著一顆偉大獅子心的瘦弱小豆芽，史蒂夫羅傑斯。

早在分化出來前，巴奇就知道史蒂夫會是個Alpha，所以當他在自己剛分化出第二性徵時，就忍不住在內心竊喜，並不可自抑的幻想著與史蒂夫的結合。

然而當他試探性的對史蒂夫表示對未來的期望時，史蒂夫卻只是像是有些困擾的笑了笑，「巴奇，我們之間不需要標記也能在一起。」

雖然當時巴奇以半開玩笑的方式表示贊同，但同時他也心痛的了解到，也就是說，史蒂夫並不想標記自己與自己成為伴侶。

如果史蒂夫不願意與他結為伴侶的話，那麼巴奇決定終其一生保持獨立之身。

巴奇不曾想過要跟史蒂夫以外的Alpha結合，他不需要Alpha，他只需要史蒂夫。他需要的一直都是史蒂夫。但是他更希望史蒂夫開心，所以巴奇決定永遠不再提起那件事，並且決定要隱瞞真實的性別活下去。

在那個時候知道巴奇其實是個Omega的，除了他的家人以外，就只有史蒂夫。

當他跟史蒂夫表示自己的決心之後，史蒂夫什麼都沒說，只是沉默了一會後微笑著點了點頭，然後就跟平常一樣的跟巴奇一起聊起學校發生的事。

巴奇知道史蒂夫一向都尊重自己，從來不會因為他是個Omega而輕視他，直到現在都是如此。巴奇也一直很感激這一點，而且史蒂夫還會幫忙他隱瞞，特別是在軍中的時候。

由於巴奇一直隱瞞自己的性別，所以在戰爭爆發後表面上身為健壯的男性Beta的他理所當然地收到了軍單。在權衡了危險性後巴奇選擇了從軍。史蒂夫並沒有太大的反對，他只是很快的隨後跟了上來，救了巴奇，並且一直替巴奇守護著他的秘密。

有幾次史蒂夫甚至動用了美國隊長的特權，幫巴奇取得了抑制劑，或是讓快進入熱潮期中的巴奇進駐他的營帳，握著他的手陪著他度過每一個難熬的時刻。

不論過去、現在，史蒂夫一直都是巴奇最忠誠也最棒的親友，即使是在相隔了七十多年後再度重逢，而且自己已經不再是原來的自己，甚至差點殺了他，史蒂夫卻依舊敞開雙臂，對著經歷了劇變的自己展現出不變的笑容。

而且現在由於巴奇Omega的真實性別跟著冬兵檔案一起曝光，雖然在史蒂夫的保證下，巴奇加入了神盾局並特別隸屬於美國隊長之下。但身為一個未標記的Omega，即使是在復仇者中依然算是個不定時炸彈。

九頭蛇對冬兵的處理是適度的改造他的腺體並注射強效的Omega抑止劑然後定期冷凍。但史蒂夫不可能選擇那麼做。

所以史蒂夫對眾人憤慨又難過的表示，巴奇已經受夠了折磨，他希望能讓他的身體回歸自然的程序。而他們雖然還未標記，但過去他們的確是一對伴侶，等到巴奇自然進入熱潮期時，他們就會結合，所以不用擔心。

巴奇真的不知道該怎麼感謝史蒂夫。明明他們不是那種愛情關係，他還是為了自己對大家說了謊。

一想到史蒂夫為了自己違背他的原則（他一直都為了巴奇那麼做），還無法像一般的Alpha那般與正常的Omega成家立業，巴奇就感到心疼又自責。所以雖然捨不得，但巴奇在獨自思考了許久決定要主動離開史蒂夫。

他去找了布魯斯，除了史蒂夫以外，他少數信任的人。把自己的想法一點一點的平鋪直述 ，並提出了他的要求，而在布魯斯的幫忙下東尼也欣然同意了在巴奇找到新的居住環境前讓巴奇暫時住在史塔克大樓。

因為布魯斯跟東尼都是Beta，即使突然毫無徵兆的發情，他們兩人也不會被自己影響，所以除了史蒂夫的家以外對巴奇來說是最安全的地方。

直在一個星期四的下午三點，在巴奇獨自一個人將行李都收拾好了之後，拎著行李，對著坐在客廳沙發上的史蒂夫提起他要離開這個家般道史塔克大樓之前，他都完全沒讓史蒂夫察覺到他的思考。

「……你說什麼？」 所以史蒂夫的臉上全是茫然，像是完全聽不懂剛才從巴奇口中所說出的話。

「我會跟他們說明清楚其實我們並不是伴侶，你是為了保護我才那麼說的。而像我這種未標記的Omega跟你住在一起還是不太好，所以我跟布魯斯商量過了，他願意讓我暫時住在他那裡，你知道他跟Tony都是Beta，所以我在那裡會很安全，你不用擔心我。」

強迫自己盡可能的直視著史蒂夫，巴奇快速的把早已在腦海中反覆練習過的台詞一股腦的說出口，因為他知道只要稍一停滯，他就說不出口要離開這裡，離開史蒂夫。

見史蒂夫愣在那半天都沒說話，巴奇有些無奈的笑了笑，將手中的行李舉起。

「那我走了，有空來找我。」說完後巴奇轉過身，毅然決然的朝著門口走去。

「……等……等等！巴奇！」 終於理解到現在是什麼狀況的史蒂夫瞬間從沙發上如字面上的躍起，旋即氣急敗壞的往玄關奔去。

「巴奇！你……你……」 在門口前一把抓住了準備轉開門把的巴奇的左手，史蒂夫一臉驚愕又恐慌的大叫了一聲巴奇的名字之後，卻又不知道該說什麼，嘴巴張張合合，半天都吐不出一個字。

「史蒂夫……？」

巴奇有些意外史蒂夫如此劇烈的反應。雖然不會疼，但巴奇可以從細微的聲響感到史地夫握著自己左手腕的力道重到讓金屬都發出了磨擦音。

看著史蒂夫急得說不出話來卻又不肯放開手的模樣，巴奇只好開口說道：「我知道你一直把我當成是最好的朋友……而我也是……就像你說過的，我們不需要標記也能在一起，就像是家人。」

「我不懂！那為什麼你還要離開？」史蒂夫急問。

在史蒂夫焦急不安的注視下，巴奇低下了頭，「……因為有我在會阻礙了你過正常的生活。」

史蒂夫一臉震驚的望著巴奇。

而巴奇只是低頭繼續解釋：「別在意我，你可以去找更好的Omega……對了，像雪倫卡特就是個不錯的……」

但巴奇的話沒能說完，因為史蒂夫用雙手抓著他的肩膀，用力把他壓到了門板上，發出了不小的撞擊聲 。

他瞪著巴奇，像是憤怒又像是悲傷，「我不需要更好的Omega，你就是最好的Omega。」

巴奇還來不及為了史蒂夫的話感到驚愕，一切的思考都因為接下來的吻而停止了。

「史蒂夫……？」巴奇瞪大了雙眼，望著近在眼前的金髮Alpha那雙隱含著難以言喻的複雜情愫的蔚藍。

「我愛你，巴奇……」史蒂夫雙手捧著巴奇的臉，吻著他的鼻尖、他的額頭、他的嘴唇。

面對突如其來的告白，巴奇的驚訝大於喜悅，他甚至還無法理解過來到底發生了什麼，所以只是呆然的望著史蒂夫。

「我一直等一直等，終於等到你回來，然後你說要離開？」望著巴奇，史蒂夫像是在說給巴奇聽，但更接近自言自語，「不，這次我絕對不會讓你離開我。」

還沒反應過來史蒂夫話中的含意，自己身上衣物突然被史蒂夫撕扯開來的影像跟聲響對巴奇造成了很大的震撼。

由於太過於驚愕，巴奇暫時失去了反應的能力，呆愣著望著史蒂夫將自己壓在牆上並抬起了雙腳，直到他的手放到了自己的股間，巴奇才終於回過神來。

「史蒂夫！？」巴奇胡亂擺動著雙腳，雙手抵著史蒂夫的肩膀，試圖做出抵抗，「你要做什麼！？」

史蒂夫凝視著巴奇，臉上的表情讓巴奇不由自主的感到害怕。

「我現在就要標記你，讓你成為我的Omega，讓所有人都知道你是我的。」

平靜的說著近乎犯罪的宣言，史蒂夫一手將巴奇的雙手扣在頭上，另一手抓起巴奇的右腳勾到自己的肩上，並往下潛入渾圓的雙丘之間。

「不要這樣……你冷靜點，史蒂夫……嗚啊？！」

忽然間強烈的異物感毫無預警的從下身清晰的襲擊了巴奇，迫使他縮起身子發出一聲驚呼。

那是史蒂夫的手指，一插入之後就粗暴的在乾澀的內裡胡亂擺動、玩弄著他脆弱的內壁。

「不……拔出去……求你……我……從來沒有過……」 巴奇像是求饒的這句話，反而只是更加刺激著史蒂夫的Alpha本能， 並且取悅著他。

也就是說，巴奇還是處子。

「巴奇……別怕……雖然我也是第一次……不過我都有在看書，我知道該怎麼做……放鬆交給我。」

巴奇很想破口大罵，去你媽的史蒂夫羅傑斯！但事實上是他只能抽泣著扭動著腰忍受異物在狹小的甬道內胡亂的擴張抽送的感受。

疼痛跟奇妙的麻癢感讓巴奇的身體不由自主的顫抖抽搐著，直到史蒂夫的手指拔了出去之後，他戰戰兢兢的睜開眼睛，看到史蒂夫那傲人的巨物幾乎要尖叫出聲了。

巴奇還是如此近距離的見識一個Alpha的陰莖，而且還是完全勃起的，還是注射了超級士兵血清的超級老二。

那根與凶器沒什麼兩樣的玩意要捅進自己的身體裡來？

「……不，」巴奇盯著那根巨大而粗硬的赤紅肉棒，恐懼的搖著頭，「不可能……那不可能進得來……」

「放輕鬆巴奇。」但是史蒂夫只是低聲的安撫著，接著一手扶著自己怒張的陰莖，抵著那處因緊張跟恐懼而不住收縮的入口處，毫不留情的慢慢破開，一點一點的堅定擠入。

「不……啊……啊……啊……」

撕裂般的劇痛緩慢而清晰，巴奇在眼眶中醞釀許久的眼淚再也忍不住奪眶而出。

在史蒂夫整根沒入後，他暫時停留著，吻著巴奇淚濕的臉頰。

巴奇只是閉著眼睛無聲的流淚、大口喘息。

等到巴奇的身體沒那麼緊繃之後，史蒂夫才稍微往後退，輕輕抽出一點自身。

「唔……啊……」

彷彿內臟被拉出的撕扯感讓巴奇緊緊皺眉發出痛苦的呻吟。

史蒂夫心疼的低頭看去，卻瞬間愣住了。

他看到了沾染在自己陰莖上殷紅的血液，以及隨之滴落在地面上的紅色水珠。

那就像是處子之血，讓史蒂夫剎那間興奮的像是青少年。

情不自禁的抓住巴奇的腰，也沒想到巴奇才剛被破處，還需要適應，就突然開始了猛烈的抽插。

「啊！很痛……史蒂夫……停……停下……求你……」

雖然巴奇是Omega，但現在不是熱潮期，而且擴張並不充分，像這樣直接被侵入的感受是非常難受的。

更何況，他還是第一次。 卻被同樣是第一次的史蒂夫順從征服與佔有的本能毫無章法的橫衝直撞，疼得他眼淚直流。

「嗚……啊……好痛……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

「忍耐一下，巴奇……很快就會好了……」在巴奇低聲啜泣的哀求下，史蒂夫終於放慢了動作，帶著歉意吻著巴奇不斷滲出淚水的眼角，柔聲安慰。

雖然很痛，但自始至終，巴奇都沒有用左手去攻擊史蒂夫，即使在史蒂夫鬆開了囚禁他的手時，巴奇也只是抬起了左手遮住不斷流著淚水的雙眼，右手抓著史蒂夫的肩膀，默默地承受著史蒂夫對他脆弱的內部的猛烈撞擊。

不久，為了緩和以及保護脆弱的內壁被強行捅開來的痛苦，從巴奇的Omega器官中開始有溫熱的液體從中湧出，比起方才只有鮮血，Alpha的進出明顯得更加潤滑順暢。

而快感也逐漸取代了麻木般的撕裂痛，帶給巴奇從未體會過的酥麻感受。他的呻吟不再只有痛苦，還帶著歡愉的啜泣。該死的Omega本能。巴奇咬著顫抖的下唇，感受著來自內部那被粗熱的堅挺對敏感部位摩擦而過所帶來的一波又一波快感體驗。

從巴奇混著鼻音的甜美呻吟以及下身含著自己不放的濕熱緊致中，察覺到巴奇肉體的變化，史蒂夫低聲問道：「舒服嗎？巴奇……」

巴奇慌亂的點了點頭，又胡亂搖了搖頭，這他媽實在太舒服了，但他說不出口，也不想說。巴奇不能分辨這種像是身心都被征服的快感是來自於自身的Omega天性還是因為操他的Alpha是史蒂夫。

他只是仰起頭在史蒂夫有力又快速的律動下不受控制的發出淫靡的低吟。

史蒂夫退出了一點後，猛力頂入，直將巴奇頂的不斷搖晃，幾乎站不住腳。

接著，他索性將手從巴奇的腰間移到了膝蓋窩，施力將巴奇另一隻膝蓋也扣到了自己的肩上，讓兩人的大腿貼緊，他的陰莖也因此進得更深。

「你看……巴奇……我們正在結合……」

在史蒂夫的輕聲耳語中，巴奇紅著臉又羞又驚的看著自己被高高抬起拉開的大腿間，內部的那處隱蔽的粉嫩小洞被史蒂夫的陰莖撐開來，鮮紅的血液混著半透明的液體不斷因抽插而被擠出，沾染著兩人的股間跟地板。

史蒂夫正在操他，還把他操得那麼濕。這個認知讓巴奇不由自主的全身一陣震顫，急促的喘息著，胸膛也劇烈的上下起伏，從小腹內湧上了止不住的燥熱與興奮，分泌出了更多的體液，溫熱的浸透著兩人結合的部位。

「我一直都想那麼做……」像是著迷般的低嘆，史蒂夫伸手撫摸上兩人結合的濕熱部位，被迫吞入粗熱肉棒的穴口因突如其來的刺激而收縮，給雙方都帶來了更強烈的感受。

史蒂夫說他一直都想這麼做？但是……

「啊……啊……」用手背摀著因疼痛與快感燒燙的紅頰，巴奇像是在哭又像是生氣的扭曲著臉，低聲哽咽著疑惑，「但……嗚……那為什麼……你一直都……不想標記我……」

史蒂夫幾乎氣笑了，他抓著巴奇的腰，猛地用力挺腰往深處頂入，逼出身下人的綿長哭腔。

「我？不想標記你？」史蒂夫輕咬著巴奇顫抖的下唇，壓抑著怒氣似的低吼，「老天，我想瘋了，巴克。」

緊抓著巴奇的大腿根，史蒂夫用力的頂撞著不住哭泣的巴奇，咬牙切齒一字一句的說道：「天知道我多想要像現在這樣，進入你、佔有你、標記你，讓你成為我的Omega？」

巴奇嗚咽著試圖聽清楚金髮的Alpha憤怒的說些什麼，卻只能在史蒂夫的每次撞擊下仰起頭喘息呻吟。

「但是你說你想要自由，不想被標記，不想成為只能依賴Alpha而活的Omega，所以我尊重你，我們不需要標記也能在一起！然而結果是什麼？你居然說為了我好要離開我！」

伴隨著節奏的話語越來越大聲，史蒂夫激動而狂暴的挺動著腰臀，不停歇的貫穿著這個讓他又愛又氣又不知道該怎麼辦的Omega體內。

「什……什麼……？」史蒂夫在說什麼？他說過那樣的話？從史蒂夫的話中察覺到事情不太對勁的巴奇在憤怒的Alpha對自己狂野的掠奪中，依然努力的斷斷續續說道：「我……啊、啊！……我……我什麼時候……那麼說……我明明問過你……是不是想標記我……可你不想要……」

從巴奇斷斷續續的哽咽中聽出端倪，史蒂夫放慢了侵略的速度，皺起眉望著滿臉淚水卻一臉茫然的巴奇， 「……你……該不會是忘記了？」

「忘記……什麼？」巴奇眨了眨濕漉漉的睫毛，不解的望著史蒂夫。

「……我們看到在精神療養院裡，因戰爭而失去了Alpha的Omega，你跟我說如果你是Omega的話絕對不要像那樣……」看著巴奇臉上越發迷惑的表情，史蒂夫暮地停下了動作，臉上滿是錯愕的表情，「老天，你真的什麼都不記得？」

巴奇輕輕點了點頭，然後也跟史蒂夫一樣露出了驚愕的表情。

所以，史蒂夫不是不愛他，不是不想標記他。相反的，他是因為太愛巴奇，連他無意中說過的一句話都記得一清二楚，才會為了連巴奇自己都不記得的一句話，違背自己內心的真正想法，一直忍耐，忍著一個Alpha對Omega的本能與一個男人對心愛之人的愛欲。而結果卻是讓巴奇誤解史蒂夫不愛他。

這真是……

「太可笑了……」史蒂夫跟巴奇同時脫口而出。

由於太荒謬，巴奇忍不住笑了起來，瞇起紅紅的眼睛，小聲問道：「……所以，你其實一直都想要標記我？」

「是的……巴奇……想到都要瘋了。」史蒂夫無比誠摯的低聲說道。

「那就來吧。」巴奇彎起嘴角側過脖子，露出後頸的腺體處，對史蒂夫輕聲要求，「現在就標記我……讓我成為你的Omega。」

「……然後，我也是你的Alpha。」柔聲地低語著，史蒂夫俯首將牙齒抵在那處微微冒汗並不時顫抖的肌膚，眼看就要咬破的瞬間。

門鈴聲突然突兀的響起，兩人瞬間同時停下了動作，驚疑的望向門扉。

「是布魯斯跟東尼……」透過門眼，史蒂夫可以看見來訪的客人。

而兩名超級士兵的超級聽力甚至讓他們聽得見只相隔一層門板的訪客彼此交談的聲音。

『嘿，我說他好歹也是前殺手，不會出什麼事的啦。』

『嗯……但是他依然是個Omega……而且已經超過約好的時間一個多小時了，依詹姆斯的個性不可能什麼連絡都沒有……』

『你是說他突然發情然後被隊長逮著了？還是隊長不願意放他走所以乾脆強行標記他？』

『我想隊長應該不至於那麼做……畢竟那是犯罪的……』

『難說喔，畢竟他也是個Alpha，所有Alpha都霸道又控制慾旺盛。』

『那是偏見，東尼。』

聽著門外分析神準的東尼跟布魯斯之間的對話，巴奇跟史蒂夫對望了一眼，兩人臉上都是複雜的苦笑。

「東尼說得對……你可以試著求救，巴奇……」接著，史蒂夫忽然在巴奇耳邊輕聲呢喃著，並挺起腰用力往濕熱的內部頂入，「說你正在被我強姦……」

在差點因突如其來的衝擊而尖叫出聲前巴奇反射性的遮住了自己的嘴，睜大了雙眼不能置信的瞪著史蒂夫。

你在做甚麼！？他用眼神那麼罵道。然而很快的就在史蒂夫越發激烈的頂撞下緊緊閉起，生理性的淚水從長長的睫毛下被擠出。

史蒂夫一邊觀察著巴奇，一邊故意針對巴奇的性感點進行深度撞擊及劇烈摩擦，巴奇只能摀著自己的嘴，拼命搖頭，顫抖著身軀咬牙忍受從下而上的撞擊所帶來的酸疼快感，任由大顆的淚珠從緊閉的雙眼中落下。

他不能讓布魯斯跟東尼發現門的另一邊正在發生什麼。更何況這不是強姦。在令人頭昏眼花的搖晃下，巴奇有些飄飄然的想著，因為他的確渴望著這個……渴望被史蒂夫侵犯。

「嗯……嗯嗯……」

在羞恥的理性與淫亂的本能間擺盪，巴奇只能緊緊摀著自己的嘴，以防叫出聲被門外的兩人發現。

『都沒人在家嗎？』

『你有沒有聽到什麼奇怪的聲音？』

『有嗎？』

聽到這段對話，巴奇的心臟緊張到發疼，全身的注意力都集中到了門外，而史蒂夫卻彷彿毫不在意似的撞入他。

『……大概是我聽錯了吧。』

終於，在門鈴又再響起一次後沒多久，兩人似乎決定離開。

「……」

聽到兩人漸行漸遠的腳步聲，巴奇才安心了下來，將額頭靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，對著史蒂夫又哭又罵又捶。

「你這臭豆芽！你在想什麼……要是……要是被他們……」

「被發現了……又怎麼樣？」史蒂夫舔了舔巴奇的脖子上從後頸被咬破的腺體上的血混著汗水的滋味，牽起嘴角，「正好可以讓他們知道你已經是我的Omega。」

「什……？」 巴奇愕然的看向史蒂夫。他什麼時候咬破他的腺體標記他了？他怎麼都沒發現到？

「不過這樣只是暫時標記……」史蒂夫笑得很老實，雖然他做的事情完全跟老實扯不上邊，「還剩下一個步驟……」

說著，史蒂夫重新抱起了巴奇的腰，讓他的臀部緊貼著自己，大力的將硬得發燙的陰莖一下又一下的猛操進早被操得又濕又熱的小洞裡，有些水就這麼被擠了出來滴落地面。

「啊！哈啊……嗯……嗯嗯！」

巴奇仰起了頭，將全身癱軟在史蒂夫的懷抱中，貪婪的享受著史蒂夫帶給他的無邊無際的快感。

不知過了多久，在一陣快而猛的抽插之後，史蒂夫停了下來，緊接著巴奇感到大量濕熱的液體在自己的甬道內噴發，他也跟著達到了高潮，將白濁的液體噴濺在史蒂夫的肚子上。

兩人都粗喘著氣，沉浸在愉悅的高潮，舌頭彼此交纏著濕熱的吻。

吻了一會後，感到還卡在體內那才剛解放過的火熱又開始硬了起來，巴奇身軀微微一顫，抬頭望著眼中情慾不減反增的史蒂夫。

「……到房裡去好不好？我的背磨得好疼……」舔了舔濕熱的嘴唇，巴奇像是撒嬌般的在史蒂夫因汗水而濕透的胸前磨蹭著自己緋紅滾燙的臉頰。

「好、好好好！抱歉……巴奇……」

史蒂夫像是恍然大悟般的抱起巴奇，快步走到房間內，一路上，從巴奇的雙腿之間不斷有粉紅色的液體滴落，在地板上留下了痕跡。

將巴奇輕輕的放在床上，史蒂夫俯身吻住了巴奇，然後拉開他的雙腳，再一次的進入了他。

這一次巴奇也配合著史蒂夫的律動，順著本能往後扭動著腰，讓史蒂夫能撞上那讓他又酥又麻的敏感點，沉溺在舒服的快感下。

「啊……哈、啊……嗯……啊啊？！」

史蒂夫的進出越來越深，越來越用力，突然間，體內深處某個部位被頂到的瞬間，一股莫名的感受像是電流般瞬間竄上全身，巴奇忍不住弓起腰發出了近乎哭喊的驚呼。

那是……那裡是……

史蒂夫停下了動作，與驚慌的巴奇四目相對。

「……就是這裡了吧……？」凝視著巴奇，史蒂夫低聲詢問。

以史蒂夫所讀的書中所描述的，這裡應該就是巴奇的Omega器官的入口，也就是子宮口了。只要他進入後將精液灑進去，那麼巴奇將會被他永久標記。如果是熱潮期的話，那麼還會附加百分之百懷孕的可能性。

因汗水而濕透了的巴奇全身抖得像是被雨淋濕的小貓，從尾骨深處同時湧上了從未感受過的酸疼以及強烈的快感。

「史……史蒂夫……」 巴奇張著一雙濕漉漉的藍眼，既害怕又隱約有些期待的望著眼前的金髮Alpha。

他現在不是熱潮期，正常狀況下非熱潮期時Omega器官的第二重入口－－也就是子宮口－－是不會打開的，當然如果Alpha硬要侵入的話還是可以硬生生捅開來，伴隨著撕裂傷與鮮血。

雖然巴奇認為史蒂夫應該不會那麼做，然而他剛才所做出的基本上已經近似於強姦了，要是，要是史蒂夫他－－

感受著停留在子宮口外的火熱，巴奇緊張的不斷喘息，眼淚在眼眶中打轉，說不出是恐懼更多些還是期待更多些。

「……巴奇……」凝視著巴奇一會後，史蒂夫一反之前的狂暴，溫柔地俯身捧住那被汗水和淚水弄得濕淋淋的臉，輕輕地在眼角吻了一下，然後一手撫上巴奇的小腹，輕輕愛撫著，並在他耳邊低聲傾訴：「為我打開，讓我進去……讓我可以好好地標記你，讓我能完全成為你的Alpha，好嗎？」

史蒂夫低沉而柔情的嗓音振動著巴奇的耳膜及心臟，瞬間，就像是有一團火從下腹燒了起來，並迅速的延燒至全身。

當聞到濃郁的香甜氣息從巴奇身上猛地散發出來時，兩人同時都愣住了。

「巴奇……？」

「我……我發情了……？」面對史蒂夫驚訝的眼神，因突如其來的熱潮而渾身燥熱、滿臉通紅的巴奇在突兀且強烈的愛欲下，粗喘著濕熱的氣息，困惑的喃喃自語著。

他居然發情了，只因為史蒂夫的一句話。

史蒂夫情不自禁的將臉埋入巴奇的頸項間，貪婪的嗅著那甜美的肉桂蘋果香，低沉著因高亢的慾望而嘶啞的嗓音，「老天，巴奇……你聞起來好極了……」

他們都感覺到了巴奇體內深處的入口正在緩緩打開，並分泌出溫熱的液體，一切都是為了接納史蒂夫，為了被標記，為了……

「生我的孩子，巴奇。」說著，史蒂夫用力一挺腰 ，在巴奇混著強烈喜悅與些許痛苦的尖叫聲中強行破開了那處柔軟而富有彈性的緊窄入口。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿


	2. 【盾冬】Please, Please, Don't Go Away.(中)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為大盾內心戲太多了只好分成上中下了（。
> 
> 前面是大盾視點，有空可以跟上篇的巴奇視點對照一下兩邊的思考XD

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫羅傑斯一直認為自己是世界上最幸運的Alpha。

雖然史蒂夫很小的時候父親就過世，單親的母子家庭生活很辛苦，但他的母親依然堅強溫柔的一人身兼父職，既嚴厲又慈愛的養育著體弱多病的史蒂夫，讓他從未覺得自己得到的愛比其他同年齡的孩子少。

而在母親也逝世之後，史蒂夫悲傷之餘，卻從未感受到自己是孤單一人，因為他擁有巴奇巴恩斯，史蒂夫人生中最親密重要的摯友，同時也是全世界最美好的Omega陪在身旁。

史蒂夫還只是個瘦弱小豆芽時，明明弱小無力，卻有著不自量力的強硬脾氣，對於不正不公欺負弱小的事總愛強出頭打抱不平，即使被打得鼻青臉腫也絕不示弱。

然後巴奇出現了，當巴奇在暗巷裡替被打得昏頭轉向的史蒂夫打跑了小惡霸，笑著牽起了他的手對他自我介紹時，他們兩人的世界從此就結合在一起，再也分不開。

不只是巴奇，包括他的家人都將史蒂夫視如己出，毫不吝惜的給予他愛與關懷，讓他即使在喪母後，也依然能感受到家庭的溫暖。

而這些全部都是巴奇帶給他的。

所以，當巴奇在他的面前從火車上墜落時，史蒂夫才第一次真正體會到什麼是如同心臟被挖空般的痛楚。

對史蒂夫來說巴奇就如同空氣、陽光，以及水，那麼理所當然的存在於身邊，帶給他溫暖以及生活的動力，以至於史蒂夫從未曾，或者該說從不敢去想像失去巴奇的可能性，因為一旦失去了他就無法活下去。

過去即使巴奇從軍後不在身邊，但史蒂夫只要一想到巴奇正在這個地球上的某處，等著他去迎接他、陪伴他、保護他，史蒂夫就對未來充滿著衝勁。

然而，在巴奇墜落之後，從此自己的世界裡再也沒有巴奇的存在這件事讓史蒂夫第一次真正感到了失去的痛苦與孤單的絕望。

因此當他在飛機上看著紅骷髏消失，完成了屬於美國隊長應盡的責任後，就毅然決然的選擇駕駛飛機墜入北冰洋。除了為了不讓飛機墬落一般民間傷害到無辜百姓以外，還有一個只有他自己才了解的私心－－他並不想活在沒有巴奇存在的世界。

當他在七十多年後被從冰中挖出來後，面對一個不屬於他的新世界，那種空虛孤單更加深刻，但他無法不去背負著內心的虛無，為了維護他與巴奇心中共同的信念，為了守護這個國家、這個世界，以美國隊長的身分活下去。

直到他與被迫成為冬兵的巴奇再會，打下了冬兵的面罩，巴奇轉過頭的那一瞬間，史蒂夫才感覺自己真正的重生。

只有當巴奇回到了他身邊，用那雙溫柔的灰藍望著他，柔軟的聲音喚出第一聲史蒂夫的那一刻起，他才能夠再度以史蒂夫羅傑斯的身分重生。

在巴奇面前，他不是眾人所景仰的美國隊長，他只是史蒂夫，一個布魯克林長大的普通青年。

每當看著巴奇，感受到他真實存活的喜悅的同時，史蒂夫也再次體會到自己內心對巴奇深切的愛情與強烈渴望。

巴奇是Omega，而史蒂夫是Alpha，他們之間會被吸引本來就是自然的法則，然而史蒂夫自知不僅僅是如此，從很早以前開始史蒂夫就察覺到自己內心深處對巴奇的異常執著的感情，大概早在他倆第二次性徵覺醒前，史蒂夫就打從心底認定巴奇是他今生唯一的伴侶。

就算巴奇不是Omega，就算自己不是Alpha，史蒂夫也不會去尋找巴奇以外的任何人。

但是，從過去一直到重逢後的現在，史蒂夫一直不曾與巴奇結合。別說標記他，他們之間連個吻都沒有過。因為史蒂夫不敢，他怕一旦吻了巴奇，他會無法再壓抑內心幾乎隨時都會潰堤的對巴奇強烈的衝動與深沉的慾望。

不過他永遠都記得，在巴奇跟史蒂夫都還沒分化出第二性別前，他們曾經陪著史蒂夫擔任護士的母親一起去慰問因戰爭因素失去了Alpha而住進了精神療養院的Omega們。

雖然現代不斷有新的藥物或是手術使得Omega相對可以活得更加輕鬆自由。但在史蒂夫的孩童時代，Alpha與Omega之間的標記一生只能擁有一次，通常會持續至其中一方死亡。失去了Alpha後被留下來的Omega會感受到非常強烈的痛苦，當然也有像史蒂夫的母親一樣那麼堅強的Omega，不過有些比較脆弱的Omega甚至會精神錯亂。

那時候，看到了那些悲慘的Omega們，巴奇曾經緊緊握住了史蒂夫的手，像是同情又像是恐懼的喃喃自語：「像這樣太可憐了……如果我是Omega我絕對不要被Alpha標記……失去自我只能依賴Alpha而活……」

史蒂夫從未忘記過那時巴奇顫抖著的濕涼手心，並一直將他當時說過的話銘記在心。

後來巴奇第二性徵覺醒，確定他是Omega之後，巴奇曾經對著那時尚未分化的史蒂夫有些緊張的紅著臉問：「我知道我是Omega了，史蒂夫……我覺得你一定會是Alpha，我們一直在一起的話……你會不會……想要標記我？」

天知道看著巴奇紅嫩的臉頰的史蒂夫當時有多想點頭說，對，我很想標記你，不管我是不是Alpha，我都希望能跟你成為伴侶。但他馬上想起了小時候巴奇說過的話，讓他將差點衝口而出的話吞了下去。

巴奇會這麼問，一定是因為擔心他跟史蒂夫是如此的親密，幾乎每天都待在一起，若是將來發情期來臨，在Alpha與Omega之間本能的性衝動影響之下，巴奇極有可能會被史蒂夫標記，並因此失去他的獨立性與自由。

即使史蒂夫非常盼望著能夠佔有巴奇，標記他，讓他成為自己的Omega，但一想到巴奇過去對他說過的話，史蒂夫就無法自私的任由自己的慾望傷害巴奇，於是他只能將內心的渴望硬吞下肚，違背自己內心真正的想法，勉強自己笑著對他說：「放心，巴奇，我們之間不需要標記也能在一起。」

那時候，巴奇垂下了頭沉默了一會後，點頭對他輕輕笑了笑，小聲說著：「嗯，我們不需要標記。」的回應讓史蒂夫認為自己說的是正確的選擇。

後來史蒂夫的第二性徵覺醒，（如巴奇的推測，他果然是個Alpha）後，巴奇對他說，他考慮過了，他想要隱瞞他真實的性別，以Beta的身分活下去時，史蒂夫內心有些失落以及慶幸，還有對巴奇這個決定的敬佩。

失落的是他永遠不可能跟巴奇成為結合的伴侶，慶幸的巴奇也永遠不會成為其他人的結合伴侶，敬佩的是對巴奇的決心。

如果巴奇是如此渴望獨立自主，連自己的Omega性別都想隱瞞的話，那史蒂夫唯一能做的就是幫著他，巴奇就算是Omega，他也依舊是個強悍健壯的男性，裝成Beta一點問題都沒有，所以除了巴奇的家人以外，就只有史蒂夫一個人知道巴奇其實是Omega。

因此在巴奇比身為Alpha的史蒂夫還早接到徵召，並對他說他希望能去從軍的時候，史蒂夫內心其實很驚慌，不只是擔心巴奇身為Omega的真實性別會曝光，或是曝光後怎麼辦，還有巴奇的安危，以及自己跟巴奇第一次的分離。

但他尊重巴奇的想法，如果巴奇想投身戰旅，那麼他只能想辦法趕緊跟過去盡他所能的保護他。更何況史蒂夫原本就想從軍報國，所以艾斯金博士來邀請他參與超級士兵計劃時，史蒂夫幾乎是馬上就加入了計劃。

血清實驗成功後，史蒂夫成為了美國隊長，並救出了巴奇，讓他最重要的存在再一起回到自己身邊。他甚至還運用美國隊長的特權，在每一次巴奇發情期來臨時將他護在自己的營帳裡。除了保護巴奇以外，還因為嫉妒心。

熱潮期中的巴奇異常的誘人犯罪，身處於熱潮期中的巴奇總是散發著很香很甜的氣味，那麼的好聞，就連因燥熱而泛紅的肌膚上一點點滲出的汗珠都不斷撩動著史蒂夫內心的Alpha本性。

天知道他費了多大的自制力（絕對超出四倍）才讓自己沒有趁著巴奇因發情期而意識模糊的時候對他做出衝動的行為。非常紳士的緊握著巴奇的手，對著半睜著淚眼的巴奇低聲安撫：「別怕，我在這裡，沒有人會傷害你。」然後在內心裡發誓這樣的巴奇絕不能讓自己以外的人看到。

即使是在經過了七十多年之後，巴奇的魅力依然沒變，甚至因為歷經了滄桑折磨，更多了幾分頹廢跟破碎的美感。讓史蒂夫心疼、動心不已的同時卻也擔心得不得了。

因為身為一個未標記的Omega的巴奇，在復仇者聯盟以至整個神盾局中都是極為少數的存在。絕大部分的特工都是Beta，頂尖的大都是Alpha，就算有一兩個Omega也幾乎都已有結合對象。

然而巴奇不是。他是一個自由獨立且沒有被任何人碰過的強悍Omega，這樣的存在對於征服欲強烈的Alpha來說所具有的吸引力，即使說會引發一場大戰都不為過。

所以史蒂夫幾乎是在巴奇的Omega身分曝光後就馬上對眾人表示，雖然巴奇的確還沒有被標記，但他們是一對伴侶，等到巴奇自然進入熱潮期時他們就會結合，所以不用擔心。由於巴奇已經在九頭蛇手裡受盡折磨，史蒂夫希望能讓他的身體回歸自然的程序，等待適當的時機，他們就會結合。

這些話雖然不是完全正確（比如說他跟巴奇是情侶關係）但絕大部分都是史蒂夫內心的真實想法，或者該說，渴望。

但就像史蒂夫過去自己所說過的那樣，他相信自己跟巴奇不需要標記也能夠在一起，為了能跟巴奇永遠在一起，他會努力抑止自己的本能，即使史蒂夫一直在內心偷偷盼望有一天能標記巴奇，但為了巴奇，他會忍耐。

他一邊對外界宣示自己對巴奇的主權，一邊默默在心底抱著期望，等著巴奇，等著他願意主動接受自己的那一天。

然而，史蒂夫怎麼都沒想到，最後他等到的居然會是巴奇的離去。

當巴奇拎著行李，平靜的對震驚不已的史蒂夫說出他要離開他時，史蒂夫只覺得轟的一聲腦袋一片空白，慌亂茫然中，史蒂夫唯一能做的就是在巴奇還沒出門前趕緊阻止他，當他在門口抓住了巴奇的手，焦急的詢問原因時，巴奇所說的理由一句一句都像是從遙遠的彼方強力射穿心臟的弓箭。

巴奇要離開他的原因，居然是因為他們不是伴侶？因為有他在會阻礙了他過正常的生活？因為……他沒標記他？

老天！難道巴奇一點都不知道他究竟有多麼的渴望標記巴奇，多麼的盼望他們能真正的成為一對伴侶嗎？然而史蒂夫通通都為了巴奇忍耐下來！只因為巴奇說過他不想被標記！不想成為只能依靠Alpha而活的Omega。

所以史蒂夫尊重他的選擇，不需要是伴侶沒關係，只要巴奇能一直陪在他身邊，史蒂夫可以捨棄Alpha的本性，然後現在巴奇居然說因為他們不是伴侶所以他要離開？

他那麼多年來的努力，克制著自己的本能，最後換來的居然是一句「你可以去找更好的Omega」？

巴奇所說的話讓史蒂夫感到心涼又憤慨，彷彿被潑上一盆冷水後，又馬上被丟進烈火裡燃燒的心境，害怕失去的恐懼、難以置信的憤怒以及被他自己壓抑了多年的對巴奇的愛慾，在那一瞬間衝破了他內心的屏障，一發不可收拾。

唯一佔據史蒂夫腦袋裡的就只剩下本能的衝動。

當史蒂夫在巴奇的痛苦的呻吟以及包裹著自己陰莖的強烈快感中回過神來時，他已經用自身的慾望狠狠貫穿了巴奇，佔有了他的身體。

伴隨著巴奇的嗚咽聲，從那顫抖著的小小入口處所流出並沾染上史蒂夫陰莖的鮮血正是史蒂夫奪去了巴奇的處子之身的證明，這個景象深深的刺激著史蒂夫的本能與獸性，再次陷入狂爆的野性，猛烈的往那緊得不可思議的小穴內頂撞、抽插。

「嗚……啊……史蒂夫……好痛……求你……停……停下……」

就算巴奇不說，從巴奇緊咬著自己的小穴的緊熱以及從中流出的血液，史蒂夫也能夠察覺得到巴奇肯定很痛，然而被撞得哀泣不已的巴奇即使在史蒂夫放開了壓制他的雙手後也沒有抵抗或是攻擊史蒂夫，只是一手遮著自己的臉胡亂搖頭，張著顫抖的嘴吐露著哀求。

眼前巴奇因痛楚而蒼白的臉龐，以及不停流出的淚水讓史蒂夫的心很疼，巴奇低泣著哀求他停下的嗚咽更是震撼著史蒂夫的心臟，但他無法停下來，除了巴奇溫熱緊緻的內部舒服的像是天堂讓他捨不得離開以外，只要能讓巴奇無法離開他，永遠陪在他身邊，不管是什麼手段史蒂夫都會去實行。

事到如今史蒂夫決定不再忍耐，他不會讓巴奇再次離開他身邊，如果他要離開自己的原因是因為他們不是伴侶，那麼很簡單，只要史蒂夫現在馬上標記他，讓他們成為伴侶就好。即使這麼一來會讓巴奇因失去了獨立與自由而難過，史蒂夫還是決定要標記他，讓他成為他的Omega。

所以盡管巴奇不停的啜泣、嗚咽，史蒂夫依然狠下心抓著他的大腿，不顧一切的往內猛力頂入、一次又一次的用碩大的堅挺狠狠撞開那脆弱的肉壁，彷彿要將這幾十年的所忍下的慾望全部一股腦的發洩在這個可憐的Omega身上。

在劇烈抽插了一會後，不知是否出自Omega的本能，巴奇的甬道內開始有溫熱的液體慢慢湧出，比起之前只有血液，潤濕柔軟的內壁讓史蒂夫的進出更加順暢，而巴奇帶著疼痛的哭泣，也逐漸化成黏膩的呻吟，鼓勵著史蒂夫，讓他更加賣力的挺動著腰，貫穿著巴奇的內裡。

「啊……嗯嗯……啊……」

巴奇的甜美低喘以及體內蠕動著包裹著史蒂夫的柔嫩肉壁都像是無言的證明，證明他們之間的結合是如此的契合。史蒂夫不覺心下一陣感動，將巴奇的雙腿拉高到自己肩上，抱起他的臀部，將他們結合的部位展示在他們倆面前，著迷的對被操得有些恍惚的巴奇低語：「看……我們正在結合……」

聽到他那麼說，瞪大了濕紅的雙眼，不敢置信的望著他們連繫在一起的下體的淫靡畫面，巴奇顫抖著嘴唇滿臉通紅的模樣是如此的可愛，史蒂夫無法抑止內心對巴奇的愛意，他一直都想對巴奇這麼做，想瘋了。

出乎意料的是，當史蒂夫情不自禁的將內心一直隱藏的慾望告白出來後，巴奇卻只是委屈的噘起了嘴唇哽咽著問他，那為什麼一直不肯標記他？

史蒂夫幾乎氣笑了，放任本能的大力抽插著巴奇，逼得他仰起頭哭喊。

不肯標記他？老天在上，他自從察覺到自己對巴奇的感情之後，就沒有一天不想像現在這樣，進入他、佔有他、標記他，讓巴奇成為他的Omega。

但這個讓他又愛又憐又氣的Omega在被劇烈的搖晃下，依然斷斷續續的泣訴著什麼。史蒂夫越聽越覺得事有蹊翹，於是停下了動作，將兩人彼此心裡的疑問都說開來。

終於，兩人驚愕的發現，原來他們一直都誤解了。

因為他們太愛對方，所以幼年時期的一句話就讓相愛的兩人壓抑著內心對彼此的愛情，苦苦扼殺自己的本能，一直到現在。

這一切都太可笑了。兩人異口同聲的開口，苦笑著凝視彼此的眼眸。

在解開了誤會，憤怒退去後，剩下的只有對巴奇滿滿的愛情與佔有慾。現在史蒂夫只想好好的疼愛巴奇，標記他，讓他真正的成為他的Omega。

而巴奇也主動側過頭，將後頸最重要的腺體處大方的展示在史蒂夫面前，輕聲細語的要求：「現在就標記我……讓我成為你的Omega。」

所以史蒂夫滿心歡喜的邊柔聲低語：「……然後，我也是你的Alpha。」邊俯首將牙齒抵在那處微微冒汗並不時顫抖的肌膚上。

只要他咬下，巴奇跟他就再也無法分開了。 這個美妙的想法讓史蒂夫不禁感到一陣顫慄。

然而就在史蒂夫即將咬破的剎那，想要帶走巴奇的兩名不速之客－－東尼跟布魯斯－－突然的來訪，暫時打斷了他的標記。

不過也只是暫時。

史蒂夫的個性本來就是一旦決定要做什麼，不管發生什麼事他都會做到底。更何況他也不在意被發現，因為巴奇剛才說了，他也一直想要成為他的Omega。那麼相愛的兩人之間的結合就算被發現，除了羞恥以外倒也不影響什麼。

不如說，當望著因緊張跟羞恥而滿臉通紅，雙眼泛著淚光的巴奇時，史蒂夫的內心被撩起的Alpha本能使得他異常的亢奮，本就硬挺的性器更是增加了質量跟熱度，即使布魯斯他們正站在隔著一片薄薄門板外，史蒂夫也依然不顧一切地抓著巴奇的大腿根，從下而上猛力的撞入他。

在巴奇為了不讓門外的兩人發現他們正在做愛而摀著自己的嘴緊緊閉著眼睛，一心一意忍受著史蒂夫的衝撞而沒時間去注意別的事物時，史蒂夫毫不客氣的咬破了巴奇的腺體，將自己的信息素注入，標記了他。

從此巴奇就是他的Omega了，在巴奇驚愕的眼神中，舔著巴奇脖子上流出的血，史蒂夫心滿意足的想著。然後重新抱住巴奇的臀部，為了追求更高的快感以及完成最後的階段－－將種子灑入他的體內－－而大力抽插，不斷瘋狂操進巴奇那處濕熱緊實的小洞裡。

巴奇抱著史蒂夫的肩膀，因被貫穿的快感而呻吟哭泣，混著鮮血與愛液的粉紅色液體隨著兩人激烈的交合被擠出紅腫發熱的穴口，有些順著兩人的大腿處流淌而下，有些則滴落地面。

不久，極致的高潮來臨，重重的頂入巴奇的體內深處後，史蒂夫將精液射入了巴奇的身體裡，而巴奇也抽搐著將白濁噴濺在兩人的胸腹之間。

他們終於真正成為了一對伴侶。沉浸在幸福的愉悅感中，依然粗喘著氣的兩人同時將臉湊在一起，吻上了彼此。

唇舌交纏著，因與巴奇第一次的初吻而無比興奮的史蒂夫很快就再度抬起了欲望。

在巴奇撒嬌似的小聲抱怨後，史蒂夫才恍然大悟的就著插入的姿勢抱著巴奇走到房裡，將軟綿綿的巴奇放到床上，一邊吻一邊拉開他的雙腿，將硬得發燙的肉棒再次插入柔滑濕潤的火熱甬道裡。

巴奇的體內是那麼的舒服，蠕動的溫肉柔軟又緊密的包裹著他，並熱烈的將史蒂夫迎入深處，讓史蒂夫因難以想像的快感而忘情的挺動著腰臀，瘋狂的在那濕熱的內部抽插、摩擦。

在巴奇甜蜜的呻吟中，史蒂夫的進出越來越深，越來越重，直到一處富有彈性的緊窄肉洞。  
在史蒂夫頂到那裡時，巴奇全身一震，並繃緊了身子發出驚叫聲。

「啊啊！？」

從巴奇劇烈的反應，以及過去記憶中看過的書，史蒂夫馬上就察覺到自己剛剛頂到的部位，就是巴奇內部屬於Omega最私密的入口處－－他的子宮口。

只要史蒂夫撞開，並侵入那處狹小的入口，將精液撒入後，巴奇將會被他永久標記，如果是熱潮期，就一定能夠懷上他的孩子。這樣如此美妙的誘惑不斷敲打著史蒂夫的本能與慾望。

然而巴奇搖曳著不安跟恐懼的淚眼喚回了史蒂夫的理性。

他的確渴望永久標記巴奇，也希望他能懷上自己的孩子，擁有他們倆人血液的寶貝。

然而巴奇現在並不是熱潮期，子宮口是緊閉的狀態。如果史蒂夫硬要侵入他的子宮內，就會撕裂他，帶給他很大的痛楚。他一開始失控侵犯巴奇的行為其實應該算是強姦了，只是因為巴奇原來跟他兩情相悅，但這仍然不能免去他剛才的確不顧巴奇的意願對他施以性的暴力，事實上巴奇已經因為剛才的性交而流了不少血。

所以如果為了巴奇身體著想，史蒂夫就不應該再深入。

但是史蒂夫還是很想要真正的讓巴奇永遠屬於他，卻又不想傷害他最重要的人。

於是在內心一番天人交戰之後，史蒂夫柔聲的問著雙眼泛著淚光並微微顫抖的巴奇，「為我打開，讓我進去……讓我可以好好地標記你，讓我能完全成為你的Alpha，好嗎？」

史蒂夫在內心決定，要是巴奇拒絕，他就會停下，耐心等待下次巴奇熱潮期來臨的那一天。

沒想到就在他那麼問完，從張大了雙眼看著他巴奇身上突然猛地散發出香甜濃郁的香氣，兩人同時都一愣。

「巴奇……？」

「我……我發情了……？」

史蒂夫驚訝的低喚著巴奇的名字，看著粗喘著濕熱的氣息，困惑的喃喃自語著的巴奇。

他知道這個味道，太熟悉了，這是巴奇的Omega信息素的氣味，猶如剛烤好的肉桂蘋果般香甜誘人，他過去時常會聞到。

也就是說，這個可愛的Omega居然只因為自己的一句話就發情了？天啊，巴奇，你怎麼那麼可愛？一邊在心裡激動的吼著，史蒂夫情不自禁的將臉埋入巴奇的頸項間，貪婪的嗅著，並低沉著因高亢的慾望而嘶啞的嗓音，「老天，巴奇……你聞起來好極了……」

隨著巴奇身上的香味越來越濃，史蒂夫可以感覺到巴奇的身體也越來越熱，體內深處那處原本緊閉著的狹小入口正在緩緩打開，溫熱的液體慢慢從中流出，而這些改變全都為了接納史蒂夫，為了被史蒂夫標記，為了懷上史蒂夫的孩子。

一想到這裡，史蒂夫再也忍不住內心的感動與激盪，這個世界上最美好的Omega正完全敞開了身體，只為了接納自己的入侵這件事實完全的滿足了一個Alpha的征服欲，以及史蒂夫長久以來對巴奇的愛慾。

「生我的孩子，巴奇。」

強烈的愛情與本能驅使著史蒂夫，用力抓住巴奇的腳踝，分開他的雙腿，低聲道出渴望與宣告，用力一個挺腰 ，將原本就停留在入口的性器猛地頂入，在巴奇混著強烈喜悅與些許痛苦的尖叫聲中強行破開了那處柔軟而富有彈性的緊窄入口。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一次真的會有子宮口的（


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15年發上篇、16年中篇、17年終於完結啦XD
> 
> 感謝這一年來一直記得並催文的讀者們～
> 
> 因為一開始就直接上肉，所以點開之前最好先看前面兩篇，不過不看也行啦，總之就是一篇ABO標記宮口肉，因為大盾一句話而陷入熱潮的Omega吧唧，還有因為吧唧的熱潮而跟著被引發出發情期的Alpha大盾，融合了本能跟愛情的AO結合過程。
> 
> 子宮口Play注意。

＿＿＿

 

 

兩腳的腳踝被史蒂夫緊抓著，並往兩旁分開，體內最深處極度敏感的隱密入口被粗熱的硬物猛地撞了開來的感受讓巴奇弓起了身子，繃成一條美麗的弧線。

來自自身內部從未體會過的強烈衝擊讓他在瞬間停止了呼吸，透明的淚珠從瞪大的雙眼中滴落，並滑過了他緋紅的雙頰。

跟現在的強烈衝擊比起來，雖然剛開始被史蒂夫破身的時候很疼，還流了不少血，但很快地就被更加強烈的歡愉取代，而且在心意相通之後，直到方才為止的做愛過程巴奇都很舒服快樂，可以說是享受其中。

但史蒂夫現在正侵入的地方，是巴奇身為一個Omega最脆弱敏感的私密部位－－位於小腹內，生殖腔盡頭那處承受子種、孕育生命的小小器官。

由於剛才史蒂夫低聲傾訴的話語，巴奇被誘導進入了熱潮期，濃郁的信息素或多或少地麻痺了巴奇疼痛感受，而且他體內的Omega器官也已作好迎接Alpha的準備－－大量溫熱的愛液泊泊地從緩緩打開來的子宮口中流淌而出，甚至弄濕了他們身下的床單。

但再怎麼說畢竟巴奇的子宮口是第一次被異物破開，柔嫩的入口是那麼狹小，史蒂夫又比一般Alpha更加健壯勇猛，而且他還擁有異常雄偉堅挺的性器。

盡管巴奇比起一般Omega來說，體型跟耐力都強大許多，但畢竟還是個Omega，更是初次接納Alpha侵犯，史蒂夫碩大的陰莖對巴奇來說無異於凶器，疼得他渾身打顫、眼淚直流，甚至開始在空白的腦袋中胡思亂想以逃避這種可怕的陌生疼痛。

而另一方面，闖入了巴奇的史蒂夫卻覺得自己彷彿進到了一處不可思議的天堂，那裡緊窄而濕熱，卻又像似巴奇本人溫柔地包裹著他的火熱慾望，並不時收縮，彷彿是在擁抱、吸吮著他，難以想像的快感不斷從下身傳來，令他忍不住舒爽得嘆息。

巴奇緊繃的身軀不住顫抖著，緊閉的睫毛內不斷流出淚水，他身上的香氣也更加濃郁，撲鼻而來，這些所有一切關於巴奇的感官刺激著史蒂夫的Alpha的本能，驅使著他的衝動，讓他很想馬上挺動著腰臀，不顧一切地在巴奇甜美的內部肆意進出。

但巴奇的嗚咽跟顫抖、緊緊蹙起的眉心、貼在汗濕額頭的髮絲，還有失去血色的臉龐更讓史蒂夫心疼不已，於是他咬牙忍住了本能的衝動，停下了侵略的動作，溫柔地撫摸著巴奇顫抖的腰跟抽搐著小腹，待在巴奇的體內深處等著他的適應。

感受著卡在自己體內散發著高熱的硬挺肉棒，巴奇急促喘息，睜開濕漉漉的眼眸，看向了史蒂夫，以及他們結合著的下體。

當看到了幾乎整根沒入了自己幾乎被撐得看不見皺摺的紅腫入口處的粗大柱身時，巴奇心臟暮地一跳，忽然想起他們年少時期一起洗過澡時看過，那時候史蒂夫還只是瘦弱的少年，他未勃起的的陰莖就已經相當可觀了，更不用說注射了血清之後的勃起狀態。

當然，因為巴奇自己是Omega，也沒看過其他Alpha的，所以無從比較起，即使在從軍的時候，巴奇也都會想辦法找藉口自己洗澡，後來史蒂夫找到他之後，他就幾乎都在史蒂夫專屬的淋浴間洗澡了。

除了有時候巴奇會邀史蒂夫一起洗外，有幾次巴奇陷入熱潮期的時候史蒂夫還會幫他洗去汗水的黏膩跟下身體液的髒汙，在得知史蒂夫很早就愛著自己的現在，回想起當時的情景，巴奇不禁佩服起史蒂夫的自制力，也為了史蒂夫是如此尊重自己而感動。

至於冬兵時期，先不提他們對冬兵用了大量的抑制劑停止他的生理機能，九頭蛇中大概也沒有勇者會冒著生命危險將最重要的生殖器露給可以一手把那玩意扭下來的冬兵看。

有就是說，史蒂夫是巴奇唯一見識過的Alpha，同時也是第一個接納的Alpha，而且他相信也會是最後一個Alpha，而這個Alpha，現在正在自己體內、停留在自己的子宮口，並且溫柔地按摩著自己緊繃抽搐的腰腹，耐心地等待著自己的適應。

史蒂夫是那麼溫柔的Alpha，而這全世界最棒的Alpha，即將標記自己。

巴奇的眼淚依然止不住地落下，然而他心底明白，這不僅僅是因為疼痛，更多的是充實的幸福感。

他即將要成為史蒂夫的Omega了，只要史蒂夫在自己的子宮內撒下精子，他們之間將締結永恆的聯繫，就算死亡－－不，即使死亡他這一輩子都將屬於史蒂夫。

這一刻，巴奇心裡百感交集，伴隨著過往的記憶交錯而過，強烈的期待跟盼望湧上了巴奇的心頭，也沖淡了他體內那酸脹撕裂般的疼痛，更帶出了Omega本能，讓他抽搐著的小腹內湧上了燥熱的酥麻感。

隨著低喘慢慢平緩下來，伴隨著心理的改變，巴奇肉體上也起了鮮明的變化，原本緊繃的肌肉逐漸放鬆下來，睜著含笑的淚眼，朝著史蒂夫伸出了雙手，微微一笑。

「來吧，史蒂夫……讓我成為你的Omega……填滿我的子宮……讓我生下你的孩子……」

微笑著的巴奇帶著鼻音的低軟邀請讓史蒂夫在一瞬間的瞪大了雙眼後，突然俯下身，吻住了巴奇的唇，熱情而激烈的掠奪著巴奇溫熱濕潤的口腔，忘情地低聲嘶吼著：「我會的……巴奇……我的Omega……我的……」

「嗯……唔……」

從鼻子中發出甜膩的嗚咽，巴奇試圖在史蒂夫的熱吻中一邊呼吸一邊努力回應著史蒂夫，不過這有點難，因為史蒂夫不只肆意蹂躪著他的嘴，還猛烈地操著他。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫緊抱著他，幾乎要把他操進床墊裡似地大力往Omega的深處挺進、抽插，Alpha彷彿又再大了一圈的粗熱肉棒激烈進出著巴奇的最深處，讓巴奇覺得很疼，卻又有種說不出的酸麻酥癢。

史蒂夫碩大的堅挺快速猛力地磨擦著巴奇脆弱柔韌的內部，猶如被燒熱的鐵棒來回進出一般的感受，巴奇無法確定自己是害怕或是喜歡，只覺得又痛又爽的酸麻感不斷從史蒂夫撞入的下身竄上全身，疼痛早已麻木，殘留著酸疼的快感籠罩著巴奇，令他顫抖不已，嘴唇張張合合地不斷吐出混著哽咽的急促喘息及呻吟。

床墊的咯吱聲、激烈摩擦的水聲、肉體的碰撞聲、兩人份的急促呼吸聲在小小的房內回盪著。

不知史蒂夫在巴奇體內衝撞了多久，忽然間，在史蒂夫重重頂撞了幾下後，巴奇感到自身內部深處狹小的肉環被脹大的結撐了開來，劇痛伴隨著快感襲來，滾燙的精液在自身極度敏感的內部迸發，煞那間眼前一陣白光，內部湧出了大量的愛液，身子不由自主地痙攣，夾在兩人之間的陰莖也跟著射出了白濁。

被史蒂夫操射的強烈快感讓巴奇癱軟了身體，感受著史蒂夫的炙熱在自己痙攣著的子宮內蔓延開來，並滲透自己的體內深處，難以想像的滿足感讓巴奇輕輕地嘆了一口氣。

在史蒂夫將精液撒入了巴奇的子宮內後，巴奇的信息素立刻隨之轉變，染上了史蒂夫的氣息，也就是說他不再是獨立的Omega，從這一刻起，他已完全屬於史蒂夫。

一想到他從小就愛戀著的，這個世界上最甜美的Omega如今已經是自己的，史蒂夫再也無法抑止打從身體內側湧上的亢奮，猛然升騰的高熱讓他失去了控制。

明明才剛解放過，而且撐起了結的陰莖不只沒有消退，甚至在巴奇的內部硬得發燙，還沉浸於高潮以及被標記的愉悅滿足中的巴奇也察覺到有什麼不對，睜開了濕紅的眼，有些驚慌地看向蠢蠢欲動的Alpha。

「抱歉……巴奇……」與巴奇驚疑的眼神相對，史蒂夫低頭吻著巴奇的唇，聲音有些顫抖，彷彿彰顯著他內心深處被壓抑多時的狂烈情慾即將洶湧而出，「我似乎也發情了。」

震動著耳膜的低沉渾厚嗓音就像是判決般的宣告著，令巴奇睜大了雙眼，渾身一陣顫慄。

緊接著，在巴奇做出任何反應前，史蒂夫就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將巴奇的雙手壓制在他頭的左右兩方，彷彿脫離禁錮的野獸般，露出了狂野的笑容。

巴奇從來沒見過史蒂夫這種模樣，但他還來不及感到害怕，因為史蒂夫已經猛力地在他早就被摩擦紅腫發熱的敏感內部快速抽插，超乎想像的感受讓巴奇只能胡亂搖晃著腦袋，放聲驚叫。

「啊！啊！等……不……不行……史、蒂……嗚……太……太深了……」

本就被操得渾身酸軟的可憐Omega承受著失控Alpha猶如狂風暴雨的攻勢，剛開始巴奇還能哭喊著哀求，但在史蒂夫射入自己體內三次之後，巴奇就什麼都記不清了。

在鋪天蓋地而來的疼痛與快樂中，巴奇只是模糊地感覺到自己一直被劇烈地搖晃、進出著，來自後穴跟內部深處太過的快感讓他除了低泣呻吟，什麼也做不到。

當巴奇從白霧般的朦朧中慢慢回過神來時，他先是抬起了頭，緩緩眨了眨眼，接著感到自己似乎浸泡在溫熱的水中，而身後有個厚實的胸膛牢牢地抱著他。

「……史蒂夫……？」

輕喚著史蒂夫，巴奇的聲音有些哭喊過度的沙啞。

「我在這……」隨著巴奇的呼喚，史蒂夫一手環著巴奇的腰，一手伸到了他的臉上，輕輕撈起他濕漉漉的髮絲親了一口，才關心地問道：「你還好嗎？」

「……嗯……」在發現這裡是浴室，而他們正一起泡在浴缸裡後，巴奇將頭靠在史蒂夫胸前，再次閉上眼睛，安心地點了點頭，輕輕回應。

吻了吻巴奇頭頂的髮旋，史蒂夫帶著歉意地低語：「……抱歉……我失控了……」

「沒事……」巴奇牽起嘴角笑了笑，側過臉看向身後的史蒂夫，「我是你的Omega……你想怎麼對我都可以。」

「我很高興你那麼說……」史蒂夫臉上表情複雜地皺起了眉，「但你是你自己……雖然你是我的Omega……你還是獨立自主的個人。」

「史蒂夫……謝謝你……」巴奇感動地轉過身，將手伸到自己屁股後，那根頂著自己的堅挺肉棒，低笑著：「但你的老二似乎有不同意見。」

史蒂夫臉紅了起來，有些不好意思地將唇埋在巴奇的後頸上，輕吻著方才被自己標記時所留下的咬痕，混在巴奇本身的甜美香氣中些許的血腥味刺激著史蒂夫內心的野獸。

「……我可以嗎？」明知再做下去只會造成巴奇身體的負擔，史蒂夫還是忍不住低聲詢問，

巴奇笑了起來，主動抬起屁股，將那處早被操得柔軟濕熱的肉穴對準了史蒂夫的頂端，「當然可以……只要你想……」

在巴奇輕聲允許下，史蒂夫抱著巴奇的腰，從下而上的再次進入了他。

「嗯啊……」

溫水跟著陰莖一同進入了有些受傷的敏感內部，引起了巴奇身子一陣顫慄，紅腫的肉壁因刺激而收縮著，驅使史蒂夫更加用力地往內衝撞。

酸疼酥麻的快感讓本就酸軟無力的巴奇在劇烈的抽插下，幾乎化成了一攤水，軟綿綿地倒在史蒂夫胸前，任由他猛力地操幹著自己。

當巴奇再次醒來時，是身處於溫暖舒適的被窩中，而史蒂夫在一旁擁著他，兩人睡在床上。

用尚未完全清醒過來的迷濛眼神凝視著史蒂夫安穩的睡臉，巴奇突然有種想哭的幸福感，想要伸手擁抱史蒂夫，然而他才稍微一動，來自全身－－特別是下半身的鈍痛就讓他全身一僵，忍不住發出了痛苦的呻吟。

「嗚……」

盡管巴奇的呻吟聲不大，但史蒂夫還是立刻睜開了眼睛。

「巴奇？」看到了巴奇緊蹙著眉心的臉龐，史蒂夫馬上將原本環抱著巴奇腰間的手覆上了巴奇的臉頰，關切地急問：「你還好嗎？」

雖然想說沒事，但瀰漫全身的酸疼鈍痛還是讓巴奇難受地決定稍微抱怨一下。

「……不太好……」一開口是連巴奇自己都被嚇到的嘶啞。

不止哭喊過度的喉嚨乾澀得發疼，巴奇全身的肌肉也都痠痛不已，特別是腰部跟大腿，而昨晚被折磨了不知道多久的體內更不用說，腸壁跟小腹內一直在隱隱作痛，穴口處紅腫熱痛， 已經越過疼痛來到了麻木的境界。

巴奇睜著委屈的濕潤眼眸望著眼前像是真的很抱歉的金髮男人。

「讓我幫你塗藥，好嗎？」充滿內疚跟心疼的史蒂夫小心翼翼地問道。

巴奇默默點了點頭，想了一下後，撕扯著刺痛的咽喉，補上一句，「塗藥就好……可別像昨天在浴室那樣……」

不然他真的會被操死，字面上意義的。 雖然他很喜歡被史蒂夫操的感覺，但被操死還是不太好說出口的死亡原因。

「我真的很抱歉，巴奇……」 吻了吻巴奇的額頭，史蒂夫輕聲道歉：「別離開我……」

巴奇愣了一下，看到史蒂夫臉上深切的表情，不禁笑了起來，握住了史蒂夫的手，輕聲低語：「不會了……史蒂夫……這一輩子我都不會再離開你了……」

史蒂夫用像是安心又像是想哭的表情，緊緊擁抱住了巴奇，好一會後，他才依依不捨地放開了他。

「我去拿藥來，還有水……你還想要什麼嗎？」

在巴奇搖了搖頭後，看著史蒂夫下床離開房間去客廳拿藥的背影，巴奇把手覆在自己的小腹上，並將視線停留在上面。

只要一想到這裡面充滿著史蒂夫的精液，他就覺得全身興奮得顫抖。就連那種鈍痛及酸疼都異常甜美。

巴奇有預感，或者說確信，他一定已經懷上了史蒂夫的孩子。

這是多麼幸福的事。

輕輕闔上雙眼，巴奇在腦海中想像著他跟史蒂夫還有兩人小孩的未來，臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。

巴奇‧巴恩斯曾經以為自己是世界上最悲慘的Omega。

但他相信現在的自己一定是世界上最幸福的Omega。

因為他跟全世界最棒的Alpha相愛，而且他們都知道那份愛將會持續到時間的盡頭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

論塗藥過程中再來一發的可能性（被毆爛

 

雖然很想把這篇收錄在新刊特典裡，但因為大盾沒哭哭，不符合新刊的主題只好割愛（咦

**Author's Note:**

> ＿＿＿
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 都萬字了我居然還沒寫到完整的子宮口以及（後背位）做得太激烈巴奇下意識的往前爬想逃，然後被抓回來那裡，我不甘心（咬手帕
> 
> 既然巴奇發情了，接下來史蒂夫也應該要被發情的Omega刺激而發情才公平吧（咦
> 
> 上篇全程以巴奇的視點為主，下篇會以隊長的為主所以糟糕度預計會往上跳級……還會提到比如說二戰時當他面對躺在床上發情的巴奇是怎麼壓抑自己之類的XD


End file.
